This invention relates in general to devices for use in pulling fence posts, and in particular to a device for use in pulling a metal fence post having a T-shaped cross-section.
The type of metal fence post in use on ranches and farms usually has a T-shaped cross-section. A flange and a shank are formed perpendicular to each other. The flange has lugs or teeth spaced along its face. Wire is stretched between the posts and secured between the lugs.
When it is desired to move the fence, the wire is removed and the posts are pulled up and relocated. Most of the posts have a triangular anchor located near the lower end for solidly anchoring the post in the ground. Consequently, considerable force needs to be applied to pull the post out of the ground. Normally a person will wrap a chain around the post and secure it to a jack or to a hydraulic lifting arm of a tractor. Slippage is possible, and bending of the post often occurs as well.
Several patents disclose devices for removing metal fence posts of this type. While some of these devices may be successful, improvements are desirable. In particular, a device is needed that can be used either with a hydraulic lifting arm or with a jack, that is quickly secured to a post, and avoids bending of the post when the post is being pulled.